Black Demon Race
History/geografi The martial emperor of the Black Demon Race had built the Black Demon Pool in the void of the Chaos, thereby forming one of the nineteen cities of chaos. This place thereafter became the race's ancestral land where countless Black Demons have lived. The Black Demon Race was extremely peculiar among the races of the Vast Thousand Domains. It was said to be able to transform between substance and nothingness at will, while legend had it that the race was born in the Chaos and was previously a satellite race of the Demon Race, and thus was of low status. Later on, one of their people had reached the pinnacle and became a martial emperor, causing the race to rise abruptly and become eminent among the races of the Vast Thousand Domains. Throughout the subsequent tens of millions of years, the Black Demon Race maintained its status as a strong and mysterious race. It was said that on the day of their deaths, every expert of the race would jump into the depths of the Black Demon Pool and turn into a portion of the Black Demon qi that pervaded within. Thus, over these tens of millions of years, countless experts had blended into one with the Black Demon Pool. There was also a rumor that even the quasi-emperor of the race had jumped into the bottomless abyss. Every four hours, the Black Demon qi in the abyss would spurt up like a volcanic eruption. This was the most dangerous time in the Black Demon Pool. If one was not careful and became engulfed by the surging Black Demon qi, one would have to peel off a layer of skin if one was a Great Saint-level expert or better, or would be instantly killed if one was below the Great Saint level. The Black Demon Race was a very mysterious race. The bursting out of the demon tide was a huge event that, when it happened, would send shockwaves in all directions throughout not only the Black Demon Pool but also the entire Chaotic Ruins Domain. And these Black Demon experts had suddenly begun to discuss a possibility of it happening in the next couple of days. For tens of thousands of years, rumor had it that the very depths of the Black Demon Pool contained infinite secrets, including the Black Demon Emperor's legacy. Unfortunately, n.o.body had truly been able to reach these depths. There was also a suggestion that these depths constantly produced heavenly treasures that built up into mountainous heaps day after day, month after month over many years, and once an unusually strong demon tide burst out, these treasures would spew up together with it. That lil' princess should be able to obtain anything in the Black Demon Pool she wants. I've heard the legends about her, that she's the most favored and youngest daughter of the former Black Demon leader and that her body flows with the blood of the former Black Demon Emperor. She's certainly a rare prodigy in the Alliance of Domains."The entire Black Demon Race serves this precious girl as if she's the future empress, such that there's no treasure she cannot obtain. Why would she be interested in the demon tide this time?He had also heard a few stories about the young princess. The pride of her race, she wielded great influence and possessed unmatched talent. She had cultivated the Demon Wave Watching Sutra left behind by the Black Demon Emperor to an extremely deep stage, and was considered by the entire race to be their hope for one of them to sit on the martial imperial throne one day. According to the records of the Demon Plant List in the pentagonal token, the vegetation of the Black Demon Pool, especially the top ten most valuable and rare divine and demon herbs, could not be touched by weapons or hands which contained yuan qi. Therefore, the machetes made from the bones of the Black Armor Race instead preserved their medicinal properties to the maximum extent and were hence extremely suitable for extracting divine and demon herbs. The martial arts emperor of the Black Demon Race who founded the Black Demon Abyss thousands of years ago had once domesticated a spiritual beast, called Taowu. It was shaped like a tiger, with thick whiskers and human-like facial features. Its four claws were like those of tigers. Its fangs were incomparably sharp and it was a very terrifying beast in the ancient times. During the G.o.d and DevilAge it was known as one of the Fiercest beasts. Legend has it that Taowu was extremely ferocious, powerful and fearless, and had accompanied the Black Demon Race emperor around the world. It was said that every expert that its fangs had ripped into would collapse and die on the spot. For thousands of years, it had devoured many great sages and experts. Most importantly, during the most important battle before the establishment of the Black Demon Abyss, it was said that a quasi-emperor demon expert had died under its fangs. The name of this fierce beast had sent the world quaking in the past. Later, after the disappearance of the emperor of the Black Demon Race, the spiritual beast remained in the Black Demon Abyss, guarding the huge city that its master had left behind. The place called Taowu mountain range was named as a result due to the shape of the mountains which resembled the legendary spiritual beast. There were all sorts of rumours. Some said that the 18th district was the resting place of the former Black Demon Emperor, and that the coffin of the Black Demon Emperor was stored there. Others said that it was the cemetery of the sages of the Black Demon Race, and some said that it was a treasury of the Black Demon Race for thousands of years. But there were more people that believed that it was where the secrets of FiendG.o.ds was buried when the Black DemonEmperor killed the ancient G.o.d and Demon Race.. Members Elders Disciples Category:All Races